Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Four
Chapter 5: The Frying Pan “Jim says you found something.” Said Ransac as he entered the conference room. Unlike the last time only Daryl, Donovan, Longshot, and Syrene were present. “I have.” Replied Syrene. She looked over Ransac’s shoulder, searching for something. “You didn’t bring the others?” “They’re being assigned their quarters, I can go get them if needed.” “No, this’ll do for now. Look up at the screen.” Ransac looked and saw another image of a wormhole. This one seemed different. “It’s a wormhole right? You have more information on how they got here then?” Asked Longshot. Syrene shook her head. “No, this isn’t the same wormhole, in fact, it’s three separate wormholes.” “More have appeared? Are you certain?” Asked Daryl. “Unfortunately, yes. This data was collected by one of our satellites on the other side of Mars. It seems this wormhole was more stable than the previous one.” “Stable how? As in it remained open?” Demanded Donovan. “No, more like it was capable of sustaining more of a load than the previous one.” “More of a load? You mean something else came through this one?” As Ransac said this, Daryl spoke to one of the guards. The guard immediately left the room. “Yes, if this wormhole is like the previous we can assume it was transporting some kind of cargo.” “You said it was more stable, you never said it was entirely that way.” Said Longshot. “Yes, it seems that one side of the wormhole, the side connected to us actually split into three separate pathways.” “So whatever this thing was carrying may have ended up scattered randomly across the solar system?” Asked Donovan. “Not entirely, I think the wormhole only opened between here and Earth, if there’s anything to find, it would be somewhere nearby. And like I said, one of the passageways opened a short distance from Mars, I suggest we go there immediately after repairs are finished.” Explained Syrene. “Not good enough. After what happened the last time a wormhole opened, The Ascent would’ve been watching for this sort of thing. Ransac, I need you to take the other pilots and head to the other side of Mars, take any additional forces you may need.” Ordered Daryl. As he finished, the guard returned, escorting Heero, Amuro, Charlie, and Ash into the room. “I take it you four heard that?” Asked Daryl. The group nodded. “Excellent, Syrene, can you refit their mobile suits with our tech? They may need an additional advantage.” Asked Donovan. “Not in our current situation, after they return I can try and refit some of them with GN-Capacitors, I can’t do anything else outside of that. “We’ll manage with what we have. You guys ready to sortie?” Asked Ransac. “We’re ready, we’ll be right behind you.” Said Ash. With that they followed Ransac down the hall. As they rushed through the hall, he noticed that the clothing and uniform they were wearing began to slowly change into different styles of a pilots uniform. The pilots also noticed the change. “Weird” Said Amuro. “You’re telling me.” Replied Charlie. “Beats waiting for you guys to change into uniform, come on.” Said Ransac. The group arrived to see Jim had already loaded the mobile suits onto a catapult deck. “Good work Jim! Deploy a couple tail boosters if you can, we’re in a rush!” “Can’t give a guy a break can you? Consider it done!” Replied Jim as each pilot climbed into their machines. “Ransac, True Guardian, launching!” Again he was thrown back in his seat as the mobile suit roared off the deck. Within moments the group was soaring away from The Traveller. Behind them launched two Tail Booster units, one was the True Guardian’s custom booster, another was a wave rider model. “Grab onto that, Heero, you mind giving Amuro a lift? We don’t have anymore to spare.” In response to the question, Wing Zero transformed back into it’s fighter mode. Amuro maneuvered over it and grabbed a hold behind the wings. “I’m secured, go for it.” Said Amuro. Ash and Charlie secured their mobile suits to the 2nd tail booster, giving a thumbs up once they were certain. Once Ransac docked the True Guardian with it’s tail booster he gave the signal to follow. The group soared over Mars to their destination. Within a few minutes the group had gotten close enough to use their cameras to scout the area. “You guys seeing anything?” Asked Ransac. “Nothing here, the area looks clean.” Replied Charlie. “Something’s coming.” Said Heero. With that said he transformed Wing Zero back into a mobile suit. Ransac watched his screen as Heero transmitted coordinates. “Incoming mobile suits!” Announced Ash. As he spoke he drew his beam trident out. “Guess Daryl was right, we weren’t the only ones looking for a wormhole.” Sighed Ransac as he threw on his helmet. He identified three Zephyrs, two scout and one assault types, and four Aegis. “Be on your guard guys, take out the assault Zephyr first, then focus on the others, the scout types are lightly armed.” He warned. “Roger that, looks like their making the first move.” Said Amuro. The group evaded as the Aegis mobile suits attempted to lay down a steady barrage of beam fire. Charlie responded with his own barrage of missiles, firing several at the group of Aegis. Ash assisted by charging behind the missiles, using them as a cover while the enemy attempted to intercept them. Before the enemy could react Ash had slashed two of the Aegis in half. As he finished the attack his mobile suit detached two GN-Fangs that immediately began rapidly maneuvering around their opponents. Ransac and Amuro took that moment to start laying down their own barrage of beam fire. Wing Bits and Funnels worked in conjunction with their own respective beam weapons as they fired a steady stream of powerful beams. Their target, the assault type Zephyr, stood no chance against such an attack and crumbled immediately. After that they turned their attention to the scout types. “Looks like this’ll be an easy fight.” Said Charlie as he dispatched another Aegis with a blast from his bazooka. “Not yet, they have reinforcements.” Announced Heero. Ransac saw most of the reinforcements consisted of Aegis. They numbered at about twenty. He aimed Wing Zero’s buster rifles at the approaching mobile suits. With a bright flash he managed to disintegrate two of the approaching Aegis. “We’re outnumbered.” Growled Ransac. “Numbers don’t win a fight.” Replied Ash. “No, but they do help.” Said Amuro. “They have a carrier with them.” Informed Heero. With that their chances sunk lower. Each carrier contained at least 48 mobile suits. And the carrier had gotten close enough to fire it’s long range guns. Normally these weren’t a threat to mobile suits, but if a pilot wasn’t careful they could end up accidentally falling into one of the beams dodging an enemy’s attack. “Behind me!” Ordered Ransac. With a mental command he switched the Wing Bits over to shield mode. They immediately combined and began blocking incoming beam fire from the enemy mobile suits. “Behind us!” Warned Charlie. The group turned their attention to their rear screens. Scout Zephyrs had managed to get behind them, they were pinned between two forces. “Optical Camouflage.” Growled Ransac. They had no choice but to fight back two forces at once. The moment they turned to face one opponent another began firing from behind. “They have a mobile suit waiting outside of the battle.” Said Amuro. He transmitted coordinates over to Ransac who briefly looked in that direction. What he saw nearly caused him to lose control. “Everyone retreat! We don’t stand a chance if that suit enters the battle!” “There’s no way out! We’re surrounded!” Replied Charlie. Seemingly to reinforce the statement, one of the pilots had managed to land a lucky shot on the wave rider tail booster. The machine took serious damage from the blast. “Dammit I’m not going to die here!” Said Ash. Unfortunately at that moment two of the shield bits collapsed under the bombardment, leaving a wide gap in their defense. Looks like I’m going to have to us it. Thought Ransac. At this point it seemed the only way out of this. Unfortunately it was almost certain to draw the attention of the observer. If that happened he doubted he could battle him while protecting the others. Just as he was about to flip a switch, the battle shifted entirely. “Stop fighting!” Demanded a male voice. As it spoke, a massive amount of beam fire wiped out several of the enemy mobile suits. Ransac followed the source to see two mobile suits charge into the fray. One sported two wings extending backwards and was wielding a double bladed beam saber. The other seemed to resemble the True Guardian, even including the remote weapons. The second one, the source of the barrage, suddenly turned it’s attention to them. The group scattered as they barely managed to evade another barrage, this time aimed at them. “Who’s side are you on?!” Demanded Ransac as he pulled out of his maneuver. First the pilot had targeted their enemy, now he was coming after them. “Why are you fighting?!” Demanded the pilot as he charged at Ransac. With a tremendous crash the two brought their beam sabers to bear against the other. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others rushing to assist him. “No! I can handle him! Deal with the Ascent!” Ordered Ransac as he blocked another blow from the mobile suit. Heero was the first to acknowledge this, immediately redirecting his efforts to the remaining zephyrs. The others quickly followed suit. “You still haven’t answered my question! Are you with the Ascent or not?” Demanded Ransac over the com. “What are you talking about? I’m with Orb!” Replied the pilot. Suddenly he pulled out, turning away and soaring towards a large red ship. It seemed to Ransac as if the ship had suddenly materialized from nowhere. From the sides of the ship launched two craft, one heading to each of the two pilots. With a start he realized they were support craft. “Oh hell no! You’re trouble enough as it is! Trans Am!” Suddenly the True Guardian was bathed in a red glow. With three times his previous speed he pursued his opponent. Within seconds he had dashed right in front of the mobile suit, disengaging Trans Am as the speed was no longer necessary. With a roar he deployed the Wing Bits in assault mode. “What the hell?!” Cried the pilot as he was forced to dodge several particle beams aimed at him. One managed to strike, but for some reason proved ineffective against the armor of the mobile suit. In response, the pilot deployed his own remote weapons against the Wing Bits. Their beams constantly collided and neutralized each other as they fired. Distracted by the remote weapons, Ransac barely managed to notice the mobile suit was aiming at him with several weapons. At the last second he activated his GN-Field to block the beams. Unfortunately this gave the pilot enough time to dock with the support craft. Immediately he was forced to dodge continuous beam fire, each likely to severely damage the True Guardian. Unable to utilize the Wing Bits to deal with the threat, Ransac reactivated Trans Am. With ease he now managed to evade the barrage. He was even able to get close to the machine. Suddenly the pilot unleashed a massive amount of missiles, all aimed at him. “Son of a..!” Swore Ransac as he barely managed to evade the assault. Two missiles managed to hit, briefly stunning him from the concussion. “What other tricks do you have in that thing?!” At that moment he noticed a slip in the pilot’s defenses. Without a second thought Ransac charged the pilot. With a roar he tore into the engines of the support craft, rendering them useless. He immediately followed with a short burst from his knee cannons before finishing it off by slicing it in half with the GN-Great Sword. With the threat eliminated, Ransac again deactivated Trans Am. He barely managed to evade as the area he was floating in was blasted with a barrage of beam fire. The pilot had managed to eject his mobile suit. “I can still beat you without the METEOR!” Roared the pilot as he charged Ransac. I’ve had enough of this guy. Thought Ransac. He quickly switched the True Guardian to barrage mode, charging a massive particle beam with the core and knee cannons. The moment it was charged he released the particle beam, igniting his cameras with a bright flash. At the same time he drew two more beam sabers and tossed them, carefully aiming within a matter of seconds. The pilot had predictably tried to deflect the beam with his own, and surprisingly he had succeeded in neutralizing it. Unfortunately for him he had been unable to notice the beam sabers until it was too late. The sabers pierced through the shoulders of the mobile suit, rendering it’s arms useless. As this happened, Ransac charged and delivered a solid punch to the chest of the machine. To finish it he held the mobile suit from behind with his GN-Swords. “Surrender, you’re in no condition to fight.” Demanded Ransac. To enforce the demand, he severed the missile launchers from the legs, as well as any other weapon he could find. He swore as he was suddenly forced to pull away from the mobile suit. Someone had fired a beam rifle at him. His eyes widened a despite the shot being several feet from the True Guardian, the blast somehow managed to graze the left arm, causing damage. Chapter 6: Into the fire Ransac turned around to see a white mobile suit sporting a large horn extending out it’s head aiming at him for another shot. “Leave him alone!” Demanded the pilot as he shot. Ransac barely managed to dive out of it’s firing range. Curiously, he noted the pilot didn’t seem to actually be aiming at him. Ransac responded with his own beam fire, releasing several shots from his GN-Swords before dashing at the mobile suit. The pilot changed tactics, exchanging his gun for a beam saber. At the same time he drew up his shield in a defensive stance. “Don’t enter a fight you’re not prepared for.” Said Ransac as he crashed against the shield, bringing his swords down to block the beam saber. The two mobile suits became locked as one tried to overpower the other. Just when he thought he was breaking through, the mobile suit did something completely unexpected. The armor plating of the suit expanded to reveal sections glowing a bright red. The horn and shield also opened, the horn transforming into a V-fin and the shield opening to reveal a glowing red X. It transformed?! Ransac swore as he recognized the design. It was a Gundam. Now it seemed as if he was going to eat his own words as the mobile suit began retaliating with powerful blows. He barely managed to block them in time. With each blow the pilot seemed to become more and more skilled. With a start he realized it wasn’t the pilot. It was the mobile suit itself that was attacking him with such force. Ransac broke off to get some distance from the powerful machine. As he did so he summoned the Wing Bits to assist him. Remarkably, none were destroyed during the previous fight. Without warning the enemy Gundam stopped moving, turning it’s attention to the approaching wing bits. The machine released a strange pulse aimed at the remote weapons. Ransac cried out as he suddenly felt as if his mind was being torn from his Quantum Brainwaves. The Wing Bits immediately ceased moving. With growing alarm he watched as his targeting suddenly identified the wing bits as enemies instead of weapons under his control. The Wing Bits chose that moment to begin their barrage, instead of the white mobile suit, their target was Ransac. It’s that mobile suit, if I don’t end this quick it’s going to finish me off. After a few moments of desperately dodging his own weapons, Ransac received aid. Ash had noticed his danger and had immediately rushed to aid him. Ash crashed into the white Gundam with the ASO’s shoulder. He followed by a slash from his trident which split the Gundam’s shield into pieces. “Stop!” Shouted a female voice as another mobile suit appeared from nowhere and slammed into Ash, forcing him away from the white Gundam. “Elizabeth?!” He cried in shock. “Ash?!” came the surprised response.